torontokyofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Whitney Rapace concert tours
The following is a description of Whitney Rapace's concert tours, eliminating her joint concerts with other artists. This article also eliminates filming for their television appearances or include any information about her charity and festival concerts and private appearances. My Trust Tour (2006) The My Trust Tour was the debut headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Whitney Rapace, in support of her debut album My Trust. It reached concert halls, amphitheatres, and arenas not only throughout Canada, but also the United States, Japan, the Philippines, Australia, France, Belgium, and cases of Switzerland. Each tour date was ended with a reprise of her Torontokyo 2005 entry, "Ma confiance". Her mother (Mahalia Bautista-Rapace; born June 2, 1962) served as the travelling assistant for this tour. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in January 2006. Tickets went on sale in early February of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Meaning of Danger Tour (2008) The Meaning of Danger Tour was the second headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Whitney Rapace, in support of her second studio album Meaning of Danger. Once again, her mother served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in January 2008. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year with the average price adding up to about $62. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:00 and 7:30 in the evening. The entire North American leg was scrapped because Rapace's doctors wanted her to rest her vocals. Ticket were refunded following the cancellation. Rapace finally recovered in time for the European leg, which began at the CIG de Malley arena in Lausanne, Switzerland before ending at Le Grand Rex concert hall in Paris, France. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Obsessed'' Tour (2010) The Obsessed Tour was the third headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Whitney Rapace, in support of her third studio album Obsessed. Both her parents served as the travelling assistants. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2009. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year with the average price adding up to about $73. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:45 and 8:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Million Hearts'' Tour (2012) The Million Hearts Tour was the fourth headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Whitney Rapace, in support of her fourth studio album Million Hearts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2011. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year with the average price adding up to about $84. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:15 and 7:45 in the evening. 'Controversies' Shortly before the concert at Detroit's 4,000-seat Masonic Temple Theatre, venue officials wanted the speakers to play a snippet of "Detroit Rock City" by KISS. Rapace said that it was a bad idea because of its devastating lyrics about someone dying in a car crash in…well, Detroit. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse